Winx Club Golden Chapters: The Seventh Fairy
by FreeWriter-Chan
Summary: Yes, we've all watched the story of Roxy the last Earth fairy in existence. But do you know what happens when she goes beyond the Charmix level? Join Roxy and her new set of friends as she explores love, friendships, and a new type of evil. Updates every Friday. [Also you can submit fairy names and bios if you want]
Spring was in the air on the not so tiny planet called Earth the flowers were blossoming and the sun was shinging at it's fullest. Head Mistress Faragonda wished she could have some personal time off in order to visit some of the natrual hotspots that covered the Earth. She was interupted by a knock on the door that had belonged to Griselda Head of Discipline.

"Come in" the disciplinarian walked into the room with her permante frown on her face. The Head Master turned around and placed her hands on her desk.

"Good Afternoon Headmistress I'm sorry I am late but I had to clean up an incident in the court yard" she said with a grimace on her face.

"The Winx again?" she replied to a smile which only earned a sigh from Griselda.

"Aye. I feel like we go to easy on them sometimes that they aren't being...disciplined enough" the Head Master nodded thinking back to the time when she first met the girls. Just six average fairies who grew to have the greatest potinetial of all and especially Bloom. The girl who has proven that no matter how hard the battle she with fight with everything she's got. The head mistress turned back to her window still showing the view of Earth. This time however, it changed to Gardiena a small town where Bloom was from but instead of her in the picture it was of another fairy instead.

"Roxy? But why? Shouldn't we call the winx for this problem?" Griselda asked hesitation clear in her voice. She didn't approve of allowing any fairy above Charmix taking on such a gignatic role that would shape the views of magical history forever.

"It's time...she's been on vacation long enough" the Head Mistress said ignoring her words.

"I don't mean to doubt your decision but-"she was cut off immediately by Faragonda.

"If you don't want to doubt my decision then why are you still talking? Go call Red Fountain and tell them we are ready and don't forget to call in her do you understand?" Griselda swallowed loudly and bowed her head scurrying off to do her duty.

Faragonda sighed and changed the screen to a golden girl trapped in a cage. Soon my dear fairy you will be free...

Red Fountain School For Specialists

Red Fountain School for Specialists is the ideal campus for anyone wanting to acel in weaponary and the fighting arts. Today however, no classes where to be held as they were having a tourney to determine who was the strongest of the strong. Prince er...King Sky of Erakylon was hosting the event along side his right hand men Brandon and Helia.

"I hear the competition is going to be awesome this year" Brandon said high fiving Helia.

"Totally I heard there is this one 1st year who has some mad skills who may even be able to top Riven" the guys nodded in agreement.

"To bad he and Timmy are tied up with the girls he would be oozy with jealousy" Brandon continued earning a snicker from their friends.

The crowd continue to roar and chant as grounds keepers held up the flags for each person who was competing. There were a bunch of third years of course but when the stage lights dimmed down revealing a lonely 1st year with jet black hair with blonde streaks and the most mysterious purple eyes the crowd went wild. It may have had to do something with his deep tan skin tone and muscles to perfection or it could deal with the skill and promise he had.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen! Fairies, Specialists, and the occasional witch to the most exiting competition known to man the Red Fountain Tribunal Games!" the crowed roared with delight as the announcer said as they begin to stop their feet and chant.

Sky pushed a button on the platform that lowered it to the ground level meeting each of the six competitors. Helia stood back taking Sky's cape and handing him his sceptor while Brandon clasped his hands behind his back.

"Greetings my fellow classmates or should I say students? Welcome to the second annual Red Fountain Tribunal Games in honor of a special group of fairies who sadly was unable to make it to the competition tonight: the Winx!" the crowd cheered once more chanting "WE LOVE THE WINX!" causing the King to pause for a second.

"Before the people of Magix say your oath and vow regarding this competition and before a King of this dimension" the crowd stop chanting as the competitors one by one began their oaths. The oath wasn't always apart of the competion as during last year's when it first began a random act of violence was comitted to one of the players. In turn it turned out that a compitetors tried to sabotage the competiton to make a statement towards the Magic Dimension.

"My name is Jax" the dark haired mysteirous player said confidence ozzing out of his system. He bowed before Sky not before holding out his sceptor.

"Say the Oath...no say your vow and your intention on becoming apart of this competiton" Jax did what he was told bowing low to the grown almost near his King's feat.

"I Jaxtillion Prince of Limere vow on this soild ground that I will not bring harm to anyone in this competition nor cheat in anyway possible. With these words I solemly swear under the Oath of th-" before he was able to get his words out he was cut off by a magical boom.

A few seconds later the smoke had subsided leaving no damage to the property. Sky and the others ran to the scene of the crime not before being hit with a magic force field. A wicked laugh sounded through out the stadium causing panick in the crowd.

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE" the voice revealed a girl no younger than the ones in the stadium. She appeared slowly revealing her plated armor and glowing fairy wings.

"And here I thought Bloom was the most powerful fairy" Sky glared at Helia for that comment knowing that if he said that in front of his fiance he would be shot with a ball of magical ivy.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Sky asked the girl who continued to stay unfazed. She started to walk towards the three specialist.

"Oh, I'm not here for you" she said pointing to Sky in particular "But him!" the boys turned around revealing Jax in a heated furry."

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked anger and rage seaping through his voice.

"You know why I'm here. Your father wants you home it's time to put up the cape and gauntlets and perform your rightful duty" the girl hissed inching closer. Sky took out his sword Helia and Brandon following his lead.

"It's been 2 years since I've left that place why is he interested now?" the boy smirked at his keeper causing her to stop and think for a second.

"Your marriage" this caused Jax to snack ready to attack he dived at the girl but she dissapared her laughter filling the stadium the people frozen in shock.

She appared back up at one of the higher stands her face poping up on every screen. Each person in the crowd becoming like her in an instant.

"Jax who is this person?" Brandon asked frustration covered on his face.

"I thought she was dead but apparently I was wrong. This is my problem you don't need to take care of me" with that he hopped up into the stands to find the original Golden Warrior.

Sky, Brandon, and Helia jumped on some motorbikes hidden in the corner of the stadium to join him but was blocked by the field that had stopped Sky earlier. They felt completely useless as the barrier would only block outside sources that weren't Jax but they were proven wrong when it was broken within a second flat. The screens flipped off and one by one the people in the crowd began to turn back normal. They jumped into action immediately helping the crowd disperse.

"WILD HEARTBEAT" the boys turned around knowing that spell almost by heart.

"ROXY!" they all said and where frozen with fear for their fairy friends life...

In the next episode Roxy is given a quest to save a Lost Prince who needs to rightfully rule her kingdom. But in order to do so she tracks him down to Red Fountain School for Specialist which is under attack by a mysterious Golden Warrior.


End file.
